


I Love You

by smolge



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Poetry, commaful, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolge/pseuds/smolge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote on Commaful. You can also find it there and leave kudos on there as well. The commaful version has pictures along with the story. (https://commaful.com/play/_emotrash_/i-love-you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

I love you  
I love you so much it feels like it's tearing me apart. Like everything around me is normal but I am  
burning  
burning  
burning  
And every time I try to tell you  
To kiss you  
Something  
Anything  
All I can see is  
Sticky red liquid on cement and a body wriggling in pain  
All I can hear  
Is your screams, and the knowledge that I caused them knocks the wind out of me  
I want to tell you so much  
I feel it in every part of me, searing, aching  
But I can't


End file.
